1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club shaft tip diameter adjuster by which assembling of a golf club so as to correspond to various golf club heads different in shaft diameter is made easy so that a golf club shaft approved by a golfer and a golf club head approved by the golfer can be combined with each other in accordance with the affinities of the golfer; a golf club shaft using the golf club shaft tip diameter adjuster; and a golf club using the golf club shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf club shafts are roughly classified into shafts made of metal and shafts made of fiber reinforced resin (FRP). On the other hand, golf club heads to be attached to these shafts include heads made of wood (persimmon), heads made of metal, heads made of FRP, and composite heads of these materials. Such a golf club head is generally attached to such a golf club shaft through a bonding agent made of synthetic resin so as to be assembled into a golf club.
In recent years, increase of the dimensions of golf club heads, reduction of the weight of golf club shafts and increase of the length of golf club shafts are required of golf clubs. Particularly, high shock resistance in the shaft tip portion is required of the golf clubs. In addition, suitable combination of a golf club shaft with a golf club head in accordance with the diversification of golfers' affinities is desired, and assembling of a golf club matching with a wide variety of golf club heads different in shaft diameter is required.